Club Rouge
Club Rouge is the episode when Mr Krabs founded out that there's new club called Club Rouge between the Krusty Krab & the Chum Bucket & the owner of the new club was Rouge the Bat(from the sonic series),So Mr Krabs & Plankton teamed up together to figure out why this jumpsuit is popular without Rouge noticing. The opening theme was just like the one from the episode called Truth or Square This episode is a Sequeal to the episode called BEST FRENEMIES episode The Title piture was purple with black words with shadows & a piture of Rouge the Bat the episode theme was the same from the episode called BlackJack Rating Rated = G CAST MAIN CAST CLANCY BROWN as MR KRABS MR LAWRENCE as PLANKTON CARAN MANUEL as ROUGE THE BAT ADDITIONAL CAST TOM KENNY as SpongeBob RODGER BUMPASS as SQUIDWARD CAMEO CAST LORI ALAN as PEARL STORYLINE screen goes into the Krusty Krab Narrator: It's another beautiful day at the Krusty Krab & Mr. Krabs is counting all of his money. Mr. Krabs: while counting money ''Money money this, money money that, ha cha cha cha... ''that the money was $3 short WHAT? $3 Short? I gotta do something about this! out of office Squidward: Thank you for coming to the Krusty Krab. customer change Here's your change. Mr. Krabs: scene ''What's with all this change outside? Wouldn't they go to a club and wear suits? '''Squidward:' Mr. Krabs, there isn't a single club in Bikini Bottom. Mr. Krabs: What?! Why not? SpongeBob jumps in scene behind Mr. Krabs. He is also wearing a jumpsuit. '' '''SpongeBob:' SpongeBob SquarePants reporting for duty, sir. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob? What are you doing with this suit you're wearing? SpongeBob: Sorry, Mr. Krabs, it is just that this JumpSuit I'm wearing is so cool. Mr. Krabs: JumpSuits? SpongeBob: Look around ya, everyone's all wearing JumpSuits. in the Krusty Krab is wearing JumpSuits and they are playing with it. '' '''Mr. Krabs:' Well, that's it. Boy, you're done with your suit. Get to work! leaves. Mr. Krabs jumps to the speaker and yelling with it to everyone ''Attention everyone! The Krusty Krab has a new rule: No outdoor suits! No exceptions! ''leaves the Krusty Krab with their JumpSuits. Squidward: That's telling them. You know, JumpSuits are a new thing. Mr. Krabs: ''out of the window What is going on out here? Grrr, I better get to the bottom of this. '' secretly wears his JumpSuit when Mr. Krabs leaves the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs walks outside. ''Ah! A new club! ''is shaped like a rectangle with a jumpsuit on the top. ''On me block! Taking me customers!! ''gasps ''And me daughter, Pearl is wearing an JumpSuit too! ''was wearing an jumpsuit. She is looking at a mirror. ''Pearl, how did you wear that JumpSuit? '''Pearl:' Oh, come on now daddy, this Jumpsuit is really making me beautiful! Go get your own JumpSuit and by the way, you're too old for it and joining the club anyway. Mr. Krabs:'' and crying But I thought you are me daughter once I loved... '''Pearl:' Dad! You're embarrassing me, I am outta here! away while Mr. Krabs was still crying. Mr. Krabs: Oh, no! turns to Club Rouge Confound you, new Club Rouge. What's your secret? gasps Of course. Plankton, I bet he's behind this. A-ha! I knew you were behind this! Plankton: '''What are you talking about, I haven't done anything wrong. '''Mr. Krabs: Then how do you explain this? to Club Rouge Plankton: to Club Rouge ''Holy moly! How'd that happen?! '''Mr. Krabs:' Don't try that with me, Plankton. This new club is ruining me business. Plankton: Really?'' that it was his job'' Hey, that was my job, Barnicles! It's bad enough already. Mr. Krabs: Wait a minute, if it wasn't you then.... Plankton & Mr. Krabs: Who is the owner of Club Rouge? Female Voice: '''I am the owner of Club Rouge. '''Plankton & Mr. Krabs: HUH?! to see someone. It was Rouge The Bat, an agent of G.U.N and the owner of Club Rouge Rouge: '''Hi there. What's your name? '''Mr. Krabs: My name is Mr. Krabs, and I'm the owner of the Krusty Krab. Also, I love money. Plankton: And my name is Plankton. I'm the owner of the Chum Bucket and Mr. Krabs's rival. Rouge: I am Rouge the Bat. I'm an agent of G.U.N and from Sonic The Hedgehog. Mr. Krabs: Hi Rouge! So, you are the owner of Club Rouge? Rouge: Why yes I'm here because I heard that Bikini Bottom doesn't have a single club in years. I'm also the Cashier of the JumpSuits. Plankton: So, you come here to take my job? Rouge: I don't know what you talking about but, I gotta go back to my club. Bye! to Club Rouge Mr. Krabs: Bye Rouge! Plankton ''Wow. I guess you're really not behind this after all. Plankton, she has.... a completely new secret formula. '''Plankton: '''No, not another secret. And if there's a secret, I want to know about it! ''rumbling Mr. Krans: ''' What? '''Plankton: as one Club Rouge upgrades & multiplies itself to have two Club Rouges They're upgrading & multiplying. Why, they're on every corner. Mr. Krabs: Block after block. Plankton: They're everywhere. Mr. Krabs: Club Rouge falls on both of them We've got to do something about this. later when Mr. Krabs and Plankton walk into a Club Rouge '' '''Mr: Krabs: '''You sure this is going to work? '''Plankton:' Just stick to the plan. Mr. Krabs: whistles Oh, let's see, let's see. Ah, there you are. an 'employees only' sign. Whispers to Plankton Plankton, I think I found the . Plankton: Let's do this thing. Mr. Krabs: Here goes. Wa-choo! on a mom and daughter I'm sorry, I have a bit of a gasping ah-ah-ah-ah-ah...choo!! sneezing on everything. he sneezes Plankton at the door window, but Plankton was unable to get into the club Rouge: Like, Eww. a cleaner at Plankton Plankton: screams My eye, my eye, my eye! Krabs and Plankton run out and hide behind the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs: I think we lost them. Well, you got any more bright ideas? Plankton: Of course I do. to nighttime where Mr. Krabs and Plankton are wearing black ski clothes Mr. Krabs: All set, Plankton? Plankton: You better believe it. This new & improved high-powered mechanical bio-arm I upgraded should pry those restaurant doors open nice and easy. a button that makes the hand move. The hand short-circuits What the barnacles? Come on, you piece of garbage. the button many times super fast. The mechanical bio-arm slaps Plankton a bunch of times Ouch! Uncle! Uncle! Mr. Krabs: Sighs If you want anything done right, you've got to do it yourself. out a metal rod and tries to open the doors when his back pops Oh, me back. moaning Plankton: whispering Krabs, pipe down. You're gonna soil our plans if you wake up the watchdog. is sleeping Mr. Krabs: Never mind that. What about SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Hi, Mr. Krabs. Hi...Plankton? Uh, Mr Krabs, I'm a little confused. Don't you and Plankton hate each other? Mr. Krabs: Of course we do & like we said before we run into business together remember? chirping SpongeBob: Well, good luck with that. See ya. to later where Mr. Krabs is using jackhammer to get into the roof Plankton: Keep her going, Krabs. At this rate, we'll have the Jumpsuit's craft than you can say... speaker comes out of the roof. Rouge was talking on the speaker Rouge: You have three seconds before spontaneous combustion. Speaker turns on the Laser Gun Plankton: Let's beat it! Mr. Krabs: No kidding. runs Plankton: Wait, you forgoten... zapped and disintegrates. to the next day where a line of people are ordering Jumpsuits. Plankton is under one of the tiles on the floor. He laughs maniacally until the customers step on him, making him scream. to Mr. Krabs lowering Plankton by a rope through the vent. Plankton is about to take a sip of a BatShake when the customer takes a big sip first, swallowing Plankton. Plankton opens the customers mouth and is raised up through the vent. to Mr. Krabs blowing Plankton through a hose and out of a sink pipe. When Plankton gets out, he is covered with juice and gets drowned in the disposal at the Krusty Krab Plankton: I'm throwing in the towel, Krabs! All these convoluted plans are getting us nowhere. And to top it all off, I'm the only one that's taking the heat! Mr. Krabs: What's that suppose to mean? Plankton: I don't see you on the front lines. Sure, let me do all the work, while you just sit back like the fat gorilla you are!! Mr. Krabs: Plankton Who you are calling a gorilla, you one-cent, one-eyed bottom-feeder!? SpongeBob: Mr Krabs, if you want a Jumpsuit, why don't you just buy one at Club Rouge? his BatShake and wearing an JumpSuit Mr. Krabs: Buy one? at the Club Rouge Shop Customer: '''I'll have one JumpSuit please. '''Mr. Krabs: I don't know if i can do this Plankton: '''You can do this. Just smile & hand Rouge the money. '''Rouge: Welcome to the Club Rouge Shop. How may I help you? Plankton: Good luck. Mr. Krabs: Hi there. Uh, can I have 2 JumpSuits? Rouge: Sure, that'll be $5 each.'' Krabs hands over a $10 dollar to Rouge'' Thank you. Krabs is not letting go of his dollar Sir, can you please let go of the bill? Plankton: 'Lose your grip man, do it! ''Krabs loses his grip '''Rouge: Mr. Krabs 2 Jumpsuits one his size & the other Plankton size ''Enjoy. '''Mr. Krabs:' Thanks.'' Club Rouge Shop with Plankton while laughing'' We did it! Plankton: We sure did. Now lets go back to the Chum Bucket Lab and see what this JumpSuit is made of. at the Chum Bucket What's the secret supplies for this JumpSuit, Karen? Karen: Well, it seems that's the most popular thing is, metal. Plankton & Mr. Krabs: Just metal? Mr. Krabs: '''And to think this whole time I could've been selling these to meself for $10! '''Plankton: You? What about me? You brought me a JumpSuit. If anyone, I deserve to make a buck of selling this stuff. Mr. Krabs: No way, pipsqueak. This gold mine is mine. Plankton: Not if I can't help it. ''at Mr. Krabs but misses & hits at the wall Ow! Mr. Krabs: laughs Nice try. Karen: I wouldn't do that if I were you, because there is an side effect to this. Mr. Krabs: Hey, I payed good money for these. Of course I am gonna wear it. it on What the...? I don't get what the big deal is. I looked like a girl. Plankton: Really? Let me try it on. on JumpSuit Actually, I looked nice. Mr. Krabs: Hey, you know what, this ain't half bad.'' laughs'' It makes shake my booty Plankton: Well, don't be selfish. laughs Oh yeah. Karen: Oh no. Plankton:'' his stomach growling Krabs, I am hungry. '''Mr. Krabs:' Well, then lets go to the Krusty Krab to get a Krabby Patty. Karen: You're making a big mistake. Mr. Krabs: Ah, phooey. You don't know what you're talking about. walks out with Plankton JumpSuit, JumpSuit. Oh how I love Club Rouge. SpongeBob: up crying as a Mobian Bat What's happening to me? Krabs & Plankton gasps when they see SpongeBob who is turned into an Mobian Bat There's a side effect to the JumpSuit, and they've shutdown the Club Rouge clubs because of that! as he runs off Plankton & Mr. Krabs: Huh? both see workers getting the side effect out of the JumpSuits in Club Rouge that's, CLOSED FOREVER '' '''Worker #1:' It'll take decades to clean this hazardous side effect up. Worker #2: I sure do feel sorry for whoever wore this. Rouge: 'I have forgotten to tell you that wearing a JumpSuit will turn you into a Mobian Bat! ''Krabs screams as he is transforming into a Mobian Bat just like Plankton is, then Plankton screams '''Plankton: Look at us! Mr. Krabs: Now what are we going to do? Plankton: I don't know about you, but I'm going back to what I do best. Stealing your recipe. laughs Mr. Krabs: Hey, wait a minute! Plankton! Plankton: flies into Mr. Krabs office, where the safe is, he laughs Come to papa. Krabs opens the door Mr. Krabs: Hold it right there. You're not going anywhere...opens the safe without a ten second head start. Plankton: It's good to be home. Mr. Krabs: You said it. Plankton: flews off as Mr. Krabs begins to chase him I love being hated. Mr. Krabs: Hey, get back here you little booger! both laugh Rouge:'' watches Plankton being chased by Mr Krabs as they flew away'' Maybe I shouldn't be here in the first place or is it getting weirder? Never mind, I should not go there again. 'Bill Cipher The Hedgehog: '*Puts Bomb in Club Rouge Without Anyone Noticing* 'Rouge: '*Hears Bomb* WTF BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! 'Bill Cipher The Hedgehog: '''MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! People Died: OVER 9000! TRAVIA/GOOFS *Mr Krabs said "''ah phooey" same quote like Donald Duck *Those plans that Mr Krabs & Plankton tried are like the same plans that they pulled off in a episode called "best frenemies" *Rouge said WTF BOOM! because Bill's bomb exploded (Meme quote) Character Pictures Mr Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs Planktonpic.jpg|Plankton Rouge2006.png|Rouge the Bat SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob Squidward.gif|Squidward Bill_Cipher_The_Hedgehog-0.png|Bill Cipher The Hedgehog Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2011